Metadata containers are often used to provide information about the files they represent, such as audio or video files. For example, ID3 Tags allow information such as the title, artist, album, track number, and other information about the file to be stored within the file itself. However, problems can occur with the ID3 Tags when the files are streamed in baseband for, for example, not as a compressed stream. For instance, when files are streamed in baseband form, the ID3 Tags are lost.
Methods have been developed to try and preserve the ID3 Tags in files that are streamed in baseband form. For example, one method tries to preserve the ID3 tags using watermarking. However, ID3 Tags are not viable for watermarking, since ID3 Tags are often long, such as 128 bytes or 227 bytes.